


Crow's Nest

by Lilyaceae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, TW: brief mention of smoking related illnesses, tw: smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyaceae/pseuds/Lilyaceae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Dave does that Tavros doesn't understand, but there is always one thing he understands completely.</p>
<p>a short fluffy fic about a Sunday morning for Tavros in Dave's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crow's Nest

            When Tavros woke up that morning the bed was empty. He could still smell Dave's cologne on the pillow next to him. He threw the covers off and stretched. The soft morning light filtered in through the open window. He sighed to himself before getting up. Dave was never there when he woke up. No matter how early he tried to get up Dave was already awake before him. Sometimes Tavros thought that was very strange, especially since Tavros always went to sleep before Dave, but many things that Dave did were very strange.

            When Tavros entered the kitchen the French press was already cleaned and sitting in the drying rack. A steaming cup of coffee was waiting for him on the countertop. Tavros smiled as he took the creamer and the sugar out. No matter what, whenever Tavros woke up each morning that he stayed with Dave there was a cup of coffee ready for him. How Dave managed to time it perfectly so that it would be the perfect temperature when he woke up Tavros would never know.

            As Tavros drank he hummed to himself, leaning against the counter as he looked around the tiny kitchen. The whole apartment was tiny; a small attic apartment, but Tavros liked it. It was cute in a way. Dave had a few paintings hanging around the kitchen, just like in every room of the tiny apartment. Most of them were ones that Dave had painted himself. There was one on the opposite wall from where Tavros stood that depicted a small temple surrounded by a field of flowers. The flowers were small and white and perching on the eaves of the temple was a small murder of crows. Of all the paintings hanging around Dave’s home this one was probably one of Tavros’ favourites. It gave him a strange sense of calm whenever he stared at it.

            Tavros finished the last of his drink and washed it in the sink. He decided to go find Dave before cooking breakfast. Dave was always easy to find, Tavros thought as he went back to the bedroom. A soft breeze was coming in through the open window. Yes, Dave was always very easy to find.

            “Dave?” Tavros said as he stuck his head out of the window. Sure enough Dave was sitting on the roof, cigarette dangling between his fingers. Dave seemed lost in thought and nearly jumped when he heard his name.

            “Oh, you’re up,” Dave said, turning to give him a little half smile. “Sleep well?”

            Tavros nodded before crawling out of the window to sit next to Dave. Dave scooted over slightly to give Tavros a little room before tapping out the collecting ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray sitting next to him. Tavros could see two cigarette butts resting in the seashell ashtray. How long had Dave been sitting out here?

“You’ll get sick, if you smoke that much.” Tavros said, pulling his knees up to his chest. Tavros saw something flash in Dave’s red eyes as he grimaced before taking another drag. He blew a smoke ring into the air before turning to look at Tavros again.

            “Trust me Tav, You won’t have to worry about anything like that.” Dave said with a wry smile. Tavros frowned but nodded. There were times that Dave said and did things that confused Tavros. The way he talked sometimes and the way he looked at him made his stomach flip. “I mean it Tavros. I’ll be fine.” Dave said as he reached out to take Tav’s hand with his free one.

            “Are you, sure?” Tavros asked in a soft voice. Dave’s hand was warm around his own and he squeezed it slightly.

            “I promise,” Dave said as he squeezed back, “You don’t have to worry about me.” Tavros was still worried, but he nodded and smiled slightly at Dave’s reassurance.” Dave smiled back and pulled Tavros’ hand up to press his lips to his knuckles. Tavros blushed, dusky pink spreading across his dark cheeks. “Je t'aime” Dave whispered before leaning in to brush a kiss against Tavros’ lips.

            “Your breath, smells gross,” Tavros said with a giggle.

            Dave let out an exaggerated groan as he pulled back, “Man, here I was trying to be romantic and shit, and you say something like that and totally ruin the mood,” though Tavros could hear the amusement in his voice.

            Dave was still holding Tav’s hand and Tavros rubbed his thumb gently along Dave’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, Dave.” Tavros said in a joking tone. “How can, I make it up, to you?”

            Dave pretended to think for a moment before saying “I don’t know, I am pretty hurt by this. Maybe, just maybe, you could make it up to me with another kiss. Smelly breath and all.”

            Tavros gasped in mock shock before leaning forward. “Oh well, I guess, that if that is the only way to make it up to you,” Tavros let go of Dave’s hand to reach up with both to cup Dave’s face, “I’ll just have to, kiss you, smelly breath and all.”

            Dave put his cigarette out in the ashtray before wrapping both arms around Tav’s waist. He leant down just a bit so that Tavros could reach him. Tavros smiled and kissed him gently on one cheek and then the other before finally kissing Dave’s lips.

            Dave was strange and Tavros could always feel like there was just something about him he couldn’t possibly understand. Though, his arms were strong and warm and his lips were soft and he loved him.

            Tavros was the one to pull away first and as he opened his eyes he could see that Dave was smiling softly. “We should probably, get inside,” Tavros said in a whisper. There was something about the way Dave was looking at him. It made his stomach flip again. Without his sunglasses Dave’s eyes were open and expressive and for a moment he saw a flicker of something that looked almost sad before he spoke.

            “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not really a good idea to make out on the roof like this, huh?” He said with a quick peck on the lips before they climbed back through the bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of an AU I wrote with friend of mine dressagecestor. The basic plot of it was that Tavros was a mortal and Dave was a god who fell in love with him.


End file.
